Le 4ème Mur pour les Nuls
by IGIBAB
Summary: Il y a une notion que Twilight n'arrive pas à très bien comprendre : Le quatrième mur. Heureusement, son amie Pinkie est là pour l'aider et lui faire comprendre ce que c'est... Ou du moins essayer de ne pas l'embrouiller encore plus.


Le 4ème Mur pour les Nuls

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis Twilight ?"

"Un livre sur les différents genres de romans et sur tous les éléments qu'on peut employer lors de l'écriture."

"Ooooh, tu veux te mettre à l'écriture ?"

"J'aimerais bien. Mais déjà sur ce chapitre, je bloque un peu..."

"Sur quoi ?"

"Le 4ème mur... Je ne saisis pas bien ce que c'est."

"Oh mais c'est très simple ! Je peux t'expliquer si tu veux !"

"Vraiment Pinkie ? Tu t'y connais ?"

"Bien sûr ! Mais tout d'abords, il faut ajouter un peu de narration."

Twilight fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce que la rose entendait par là. Néanmoins, curieuse, elle referma le livre qu'elle tenait par magie et le posa sur une étagère de l'arbre-bibliothèque.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-elle alors que Pinkie semblait ne rien faire, hormis rire.

"Voilà, bon c'est vite-fait pour l'exemple, mais ça devrait suffire," répondit Pinkie.

"Mais de quoi ?"

La licorne eut un petit rire. Elle savait Pinkie un peu bizarre, et elle n'arrivait pas toujours à la suivre, mais la situation l'intriguait, même si elle restait drôle pour une inexplicable raison.

"Le 4ème mur, Twilight," expliqua savamment la fêtarde. "C'est ce qui sépare la personne qui te regarde, ou qui te lis, de l'histoire en elle-même. C'est une frontière qui permet de garder une logique dans l'histoire. Personnellement, j'adore !"

"Hmmm," s'intéressa Twilight. "Continue ?"

"Par exemple, pour un récit à la première personne, que le narrateur s'adresse au lecteur n'aurait rien de vraiment étonnant. Ce serait un franchissement du 4ème mur inoffensif."

"Donc on franchit le 4ème mur dès qu'on s'adresse directement au lecteur ?"

"Ça dépend des moments. Globalement, c'est quand on rappel au public qu'il regarde une histoire. Par exemple, comme ça."

Pinkie se tourna alors vers vous et vous fit signe avec un petit sourire, sous le regard étonné de Twilight qui chercha pourquoi elle saluait son étagère.

"Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr de bien te suivre..."

La rose se tourna vers son amie avec un grand sourire, dodelinant de la tête.

"Si tu n'as pas compris, remonte les explications."

"Remonte les..." répéta Twilight en cherchant un mystérieux sens caché derrière ces paroles. "Ça ne veut rien dire !"

"Mais si voyons !" rigola Pinkie. "Utilise la barre à droite ou la molette pour..."

"Nonononon," interrompit Twilight qui commençait à être embrouillée. "Reformule s'il te plaît."

"C'est tout bête, tant que tous tes personnages restent dans leur histoire sans en sortir, tu ne brise pas le quatrième mur. Dès que l'un d'eux échappe à cette règle, en connaissant quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas, en faisant un anachronisme, ou même en disant une phrase qui n'a aucun sens dans le contexte du passage, mais qui en a un pour le lecteur en tant que référence ou autre, c'est que tu brises le quatrième mur."

Twilight fronça les sourcils, pensive.

"Par exemple," continua Pinkie. "Tu peux remarquer que j'écris quatrième, et non plus 4ème maintenant."

Un des sourcils de la licorne se releva brusquement, contrastant avec le deuxième toujours froncé, lui donnant une tête qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la rose.

"Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre."

"Disons que..." hésita Twilight qui commençait à avoir mal au crâne. "Je pense comprendre tes explications, mais tes exemples me perdent un peu..."

"Tu veux que j'en prenne un autre ? J'en ai plein."

"Essaye..." répondit-elle, un peu sceptique.

"Imagine tu lis une BD."

"Oui...?"

"Et un personnage sort soudainement d'une case et se balade dans la partie blanche de la page. Sans raison. Voilà. Tu comprends ?"

"Je pense..."

Malgré tout, Twilight ne voyait pas le rapport avec les précédents exemples que Pinkie avait donnés. Enfin, après-tout, c'était Pinkie Pie.

"Exactement !" sautilla la rose.

"Comment ça ?"

"Ben c'est juste moi !"

Twilight abandonna sa tentative de comprendre. Elle avait déjà assez de mal comme ça avec les explications de Pinkie pour-

"Ah bon ? Tu n'as pas compris ? Oh, pardon, j'ai coupé la narration."

Ce n'est pas grave Pinkie. Sauf que Twilight comprenait de moins en moins les propos de la rose et son visage ne cessait de changer d'expression, sans savoir laquelle choisir visiblement.

"Laisse-moi faire un essai," demanda l'érudite.

"Je t'en prie, ils n'attendent que ça."

"Qui ça i-... Peu importe ! Donc, par exemple, si au chapitre cinq d'une histoire, un personnage dit «Ah, mais c'est comme au chapitre d'avant !», c'est..."

"Qu'il vient de briser le quatrième mur, tu as compris !" se réjouit Pinkie, heureuse d'avoir put aider son amie.

"Je voi..."

La rose ricana avec un reniflement peu distingué.

"Tu as oublié le «s» à «Je vois»."

"C'est juste une f-"

Twilight s'arrêta, sa bouche remuant quelques balbutiement incompréhensibles alors qu'elle cherchait une explication.

"Pinkie, le «s» ne s'entend pas, comme peux-tu savoir que je l'ai oublié ?"

Elle calma son rire, balançant son sabot d'un geste désinvolte :

"Oh, Twilight, il te reste tellement à apprendre sur le quatrième mur ! Par exemple, tu sais pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça ?"

"Et bien..." réfléchit la licorne. "Si on reprend ton exemple de la BD, on peut considérer la case elle-même comme un mur... Non ?"

"Exactement ! En fait, ça vient du théâtre. Le quatrième mur, c'était la scène, et derrière le public. À l'origine, il était brisé quand un acteur s'adressait au public."

"D'accord..."

"Tu utilises beaucoup de points de suspension Twilight, tu ne comprends toujours pas ?"

"Si si. Je réfléchis, c'est tout."

"Oh désolé, c'est pas facile de faire la différence. Si la narration faisait son travail aussi !"

Désolé Pinkie. Je croyais que cette histoire se finissait en fait.

"Duuh, suis un peu !"

Pendant ce temps, Twilight gardait ce même air surpris envers la rose, l'air de se demander quel genre de farine avait-elle pu utiliser pour ses cupcakes ce matin.

"De la farine normale, pourquoi ?"

"C-Comment tu-!?" paniqua soudainement la licorne. "Tu lis dans les pensées !?"

"Mais non voyons, je lis tout court. Mais comme la narration semble en avoir assez, je vais te laisser Twilight."

Twilight regarda son amie sortir de la librairie avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte dans un effarement des plus total.

"C'est bon, ton travail est fini la narration."


End file.
